Rules
by Moksgmol
Summary: Jules is all about following rules; Sam really isn't. But here they both are, breaking them, and it feels so good. A little look into our favourite SRU couple's attempt at an clandestine relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Rules; she was all about them really.

They were everywhere; they always, _always_ had to be followed.

Which meant that she was the good girl on the outside; she did her homework and listened to the teacher without being distracted by her classmates. Waited patiently in line for her turn at the tetherball and swings.

Not only did she obey them she enforced them as if it were her duty to keep them sacred.

In fact, she grew so angry at a fellow student butting in line in the cafeteria to stand with friends one day that it led to a fistfight and then the principal's office, which ended up in a suspension from the school and a grounding from her parents.

She had been driven home in silence and deposited into her room where she cried tears of frustration and pounded her pillow mercilessly. She wasn't angry that she was in trouble and she wasn't upset in the slightest that she'd broken that girl's nose. She knew that she deserved the punishment, for that was what happened when someone didn't follow the rules.

And there was the reason she was upset: she had broken that which she unconsciously worked so hard to uphold, that which she believed in, and she was rocked to the point of mortification at how easy it had been.

And that's what led her on the path to being a police officer; she wanted, no _needed_ to enforce those rules in the proper framework, to see everything in black and white.

And for years it was wonderful; she was always on top and found herself exactly where she wanted to be when she joined the SRU.

But then he came along and she was suddenly breaking rules again, as easily and surely as she'd broken that girl's nose all those years ago. She couldn't even pretend that it was for him, because she knew deep down that she was doing it for herself, that the rush was exhilarating.

And damnit, it felt even better than breaking stupid Suzy Jones' nose.

_Well, that's my first attempt at some Flashpoint fanfiction; hope that you enjoyed! It's going to be a two-parter, with the second half from Sam's point of view._

_Ciao, Moksgmol_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had never much cared for rules, and it had been getting him into trouble his whole life… not that he really cared all that much.

He'd been the kid on the playground with the cocky smirk and eyes, the one who was everyone's friend and always came out on top. He was never a favourite with the teacher's though, and for that he spent his fair share of time in detentions and on the bench outside the principal's office.

But he took it all in stride and didn't let it phase him.

His troublemaking streak followed him into the military, where his superiors constantly reprimanded him for his hotheaded attitude. He continued to brush it off and grin, and he kept it up even in the SRU.

His disregard for the rules led him to start his relationship with Jules – as usual, he was more focused on what he wanted than the rules that said he couldn't have it – but that disregard faded when he realized how serious she was about not breaking the rules.

Or rather, that disregard faded when he realized how serious _he_ was about helping her to not break those rules.

He couldn't care less about the consequences, but she did, and for that reason Sam found himself sneaking out of her lockeroom and slipping into the back entrance of headquarters, found himself telling white lies and scrubbing his hands raw until any trace of blue paint was gone.

All because he couldn't stand the thought of making her upset, of knowing the way she would feel if she broke the rules and the guilt he would be left with in such an instance.

Sam was fine with breaking rules, and Jules really wasn't, but when it came down to it she broke them all for him and he tried to help her uphold the semblance of following them with everything he had.

_Sorry it took me so long to get it up, I just had a bit of trouble with the ending. Hope that you enjoyed it and thank you for the kind reviews. More are, of course, always welcome!_

_Moksgmol_


End file.
